I Won't Let Anyone Touch You!
by David Rd
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo bekerja di sebuah maid cafe mengenakan seragam maid ala Eropa, sepatu hak tinggi, dan juga rambut palsu yang membuatnya terlihat cantik. Saking cantiknya, banyak sekali pengunjung yang menggoda dan juga berniat buruk padanya. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Mingyu, pemuda yang tergila-gila pada pelayan maid cafe tersebut? #meanie #seventeen #mingyu #wonwoo #crossdress


**Title : I WON'T LET ANYONE TOUCH YOU!**

 **Pairing :** **Meanie** **(** **Mingyu X Wonwoo from Seventeen** **)**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Words count : 3737**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan?" tubuh pelayan dengan kostum maid itu mulai bergetar ketika seorang pelanggan berperawakan besar dengan kumis dan jenggot yang menghiasi wajahnya mendekat dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu.

" _Let's play a game sweety_!" dia menarik paksa kedua pergelangan tangan pelayan itu dan menyeretnya ke gang sempit di belakang cafe kemudian mendorong tubuh kurusnya ke dinding. Pelayan itu terperangkap badan bongsor si pelanggan dan tidak bisa berkutik. Setelah mengunci pergelangan tangan si pelayan dengan satu tangan, tangan kanannya kini mulai meraba bagian rok pendek si pelayan cantik itu kemudian berusaha mengelus paha mulus yang tertutup stocking hitam.

"Tu...tuan.. tolong... lepaskan saya," mohon si pelayan, namun hal tersebut tidak digubris si pelanggan yang sibuk berusaha mencium bibir tipis menggoda di depannya sedangkan tangannya meraba bokong yang tertutupi rok pendek hitam. Tetapi, sebelum pria itu sukses mendaratkan bibirnya, seseorang mencengkeram kerah mantelnya, menariknya paksa, dan melemparnya ke dinding di seberang gang.

" _What the fuck_!" pria itu meringis kesakitan setelah punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding yang keras. Pria itu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk di tanah.

"Itu yang kau dapat kalau berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku. Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi kalau kau masih bersikeras," ucap seorang pemuda jangkung berambut keunguan yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan si pelayan.

"Shit, apa yang bisa dilakukan anak ingusan sepertimu kepadaku huh? Minggir dari hadapanku dan biarkan aku bersenang-senang dengan pelayan cantik itu!" tatapannya beralih pada pelayan yang sedang menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang pemuda penyelamatnya.

"Sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya. Kalau memang kau masih bersikeras, aku tidak punya pilihan."

Pemuda berambut ungu ingin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pelanggan mesum itu, tetapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh si pelayan membuatnya berhenti.

"Mingyu-ya, _please don't_!" suara lirih si pelayan membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang semakin ketakutan.

"Shit, Jiwon kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu memeluk tubuh kurus si pelayan dan mengusap pelan punggungnya. Jiwon menangis sesenggukan di dada Mingyu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Mingyu, si pelanggan kurang ajar yang entah mendapat sepotong kayu balok dari mana kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya kemudian memukulkan benda tumpul itu ke pundaknya. Si pelayan membelalakkan matanya kaget, sedangkan pemuda berambut ungu itu hanya melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung berbalik dengan tatapan tajam siap menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah pria berjenggot di depannya.

" _You fucking bastard_!" Mingyu mengarahkan bogem mentahnya tepat di dagu si pelanggan membuat pria itu tersungkur dan sedikit terbatuk.

" _What_? _What a kid like you could do to me huh_?" pria tua itu meludah tepat di depan Mingyu dan bersiap menyerangnya. Tetapi refleks Mingyu lebih cepat bekerja, dia menghindar sekaligus melancarkan serangan balasan. Kepalan tangannya menonjok perut pria itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

" _Bastard_!" rupanya pria itu tidak mau kalah. Dengan cepat dia meninju dagu Mingyu membuat pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. Darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka, tetapi segera diludahkannya ke tanah. Ketika pria tua itu bersiap memukulkan balok kayunya, Mingyu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyeruduk pria yang kurang siap itu hingga menabrak dinding.

" _FUCK YOU_!"

"Kau yang sialan, ahjussi!" Mingyu merampas balok kayu yang tergeletak di tanah dan melemparnya jauh dari mereka berdua. Pria tua itu meraba dinding berusaha berdiri dan menyelipkan tangannya ke balik mantel yang dikenakannya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Secepat kilat pria itu berlari ke arah Kim Mingyu dan mencoba menghunuskan pisau yang dibawanya ke punggung Mingyu. Beruntung saja Mingyu berhasil mengelak walaupun sedikit terlambat. Pisau itu berhasil melukai lengan kanannya, meninggalkan sayatan panjang dan lumayan dalam membuat darah segar membasahi kemeja putihnya.

Kemarahan Mingyu sudah di ambang batas sekarang. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pria tua yang masih memegang pisau itu dan menekuk tangannya ke belakang sekuat tenaga membuat pria itu tak berkutik. Hantaman demi hantaman, tendangan demi tendangan ditujukannya secara membabi buta pada pria tua mesum yang sekarang sudah terbaring di tanah memegangi perutnya tak berdaya.

"Sudah kuberitahu sebelumnya kalau kau tidak boleh menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku. Sekarang, pergi atau kubunuh kau!" usir pemuda berambut keunguan itu. Dengan susah payah, pria yang tubuhnya sudah berlumuran darah itu melarikan diri dari gang sepi dan gelap yang kini hanya menyisakan dua orang.

" _You okay_?" Mingyu membantu si pelayan berdiri, menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya dan memapah tubuhnya yang masih lemas ke dalam cafe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Omo, apa yang terjadi Wonie?" suara cempreng Jeonghan membuat fokus tiga pasang mata beralih pada dua orang yang baru saja memasuki cafe.

"Yo Mingyu-ya, apa kau barusan ditonjok orang?" Seungcheol berlari ke arah Mingyu yang sedang dipapah oleh Wonwoo.

"Diamlah Hyung!" Mingyu melemparkan tatapan sengit yang otomatis membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu menutup rapat mulutnya. Mingyu yang sedang marah bukanlah perkara baik.

"Siapa yang melakukannya padamu Mingyu-ya?" Mingyu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jeonghan sehingga mau tidak mau pemuda cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelayan di samping pemuda berambut keunguan,"Wonie?"

Bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo justru ikut bungkam. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan sedikit ketakutan, jejak airmata kering masih tergambar jelas di pipinya, dan tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar. Semuanya terdiam dan tidak ada yang berani melanjutkan interogasi dadakan itu. Dengan insting keibuannya, Jeonghan menyuruh keduanya untuk membersihkan dan mengobati luka pada wajah dan lengan Mingyu dengan kotak P3K yang tersimpan di ruang karyawan.

"Mingyu-ssi, izinkan aku membersihkan lukamu," pemuda tampan itu hanya menatap Wonwoo intens tanpa melontarkan jawaban membuatnya gugup. Sangat gugup malahan.

"Tolong buka bajumu dulu Mingyu-ssi. Luka di lenganmu harus segera dibersihkan dan diobati supaya tidak infeksi," Mingyu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah seringain jahil menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda pujaan hati Jeon Wonwoo. Suara seraknya membuat Wonwoo membelalakkan mata,"Kau saja yang bukakan."

Wonwoo melemparkan tatapan tak percaya. Ia takut salah dengar. Seingatnya dia tidak punya masalah pendengaran, jadi apakah maksudnya semua yang didengarnya benar-benar terjadi.

Setelah jeda karena rasa canggung dan keraguan, akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah dan mulai menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing kemeja Mingyu stau per satu. Jari-jari lentik itu sedikit bergetar karena si pemilik sedang menahan rasa malu. Dia tidak ingin melihat dada telanjang pemuda berambut ungu tersebut. Dia tidak ingin nafsunya menguasai kewarasan yang tersisa di otaknya. Tidak, tidak ketika dia berada pada posisi ini. Tidak ketika ia menjadi Jeon Jiwon, bukannya Jeon Wonwoo. Tidak ketika Mingyu bisa sangat kecewa kalau dia tahu kenyataannya.

Pemuda tampan itu masih setia menatap Wonwoo, bahkan sampai pelayan itu membantunya melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenakan dan menyampirkannya di lengan kursi. Sorot matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik si pelayan yang sibuk mengambil kapas yang sudah diberi antiseptik dan membawanya ke bagian lengan Mingyu yang terluka. Setelah beberapa kali berganti kapas dan dirasa lengan Mingyu sudah bersih dari darah, Wonwoo meraih perban dan membalut lengan itu dengan rapi. Pelayan itu melakukannya tanpa memandang wajah Mingyu sedikit pun.

"Jiwonie?"

Wonwoo terpaksa mendongak setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil dan saat itu pula ia menyesali keputusannya. Saat ini dia berhadapan langsung dengan Mingyu. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kedua hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Rasanya darah di sekujur tubuh Wonwoo mengalir ke wajahnya yang mendadak terasa panas dan berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

Bukannya menjauh, pemuda tampan itu justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada pelayan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dan dengan segera mendaratkan sebuah kecupan tepat di bibir merah mudanya. Wonwoo masih bergeming, bahkan ketika Mingyu meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Kembali diciumnya bibir menggoda itu dan kali ini lebih dalam. Merasa tidak mendapat penolakan, pemuda itu memberanikan diri menjilati bibir bawah si pelayan dengan sensual membuat Wonwoo frustrasi dan akhirnya menyerah untuk membalas ciuman itu. Dia sudah tidak peduli kalau nanti rahasianya terbongkar. Dia menyukai Mingyu dan itu yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jeon Wonwoo, 20 tahun adalah seorang mahasiswa di Seoul University jurusan Arts and Performance. Dia seorang pemalu dan semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Untuk ukuran seorang pria, tubuhnya terlalu kurus, kulitnya terlalu putih, dan wajahnya bisa dibilang manis, bahkan cantik didukung dengan rahang yang tegas, tulang pipi yang tinggi, dan hidung mancung yang menambah poin plus-plus kecantikannya. Senyumnya juga terlihat menawan walaupun suaranya terdengar berat._

 _Semua orang tahu jika Wonwoo bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Dia perlu bekerja paruh waktu untuk membayar biaya kuliah dan juga memenuhi biaya hidupnya. Satu yang tidak diketahui teman-temannya adalah fakta bahwa ia bekerja di sebuah cafe terkenal bernama 'SEVENTEEN MAID CAFE' sebagai pelayan. Yup, benar seorang pelayan atau dikenal dengan istilah 'Maid'. Dia akan bekerja menggunakan seragam pelayan hitam putih ala pelayan Eropa lengkap dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan rambut palsu panjang._

 _Kenapa dia mau bekerja di tempat seperti itu? Alasannya adalah cafe tersebut merupakan milik kekasih saudara sepupunya, Jeonghan. Kedua, semua pekerja di kafe tersebut adalah teman sekelasnya di universitas, seperti Jisoo, Jihoon, Minghao, dan Seungkwan. Mereka adalah sahabat yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya. Itulah alasannya Wonwoo betah bekerja di sana dan rahasianya tetap aman selama dua tahun, sampai satu hari itu._

 _Mingyu berjalan berdiri di pintu masuk sebuah cafe dengan nama yang bisa dibilang aneh. Bukan cafe anjing, cafe kucing, ataupun burung hantu. Ini maid cafe? Apa? Maid cafe seperti yang biasanya hanya ada di dalam manga-manga yang sering ia baca. Dari namanya saja sudah aneh, bagaimana dengan keadaan di dalamnya? Tapi, herannya cafe ini sangat terkenal di Seoul. Pemuda tampan itu menampik perasaan khawatir dan pikiran buruknya. Dengan mantap dia menarik gagang pintu hingga suara bel terdengar dan sedikit mengagetkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang gadis cantik menghampirinya,"Selamat datang ke SEVENTEEN MAID CAFE, Tuan. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"_

 _Oh, gadis itu sangat cantik. Wajahnya sempurna, cantik, manis, dan seksi. Tidak lupa senyumannya yang sepertinya bisa melelehkan sebuah gunung es, ah senyum sejuta volt. Mingyu benar-benar terpana._

 _Si pelayan yang tidak mendapat respon dari pengunjung itu segera memecahkan keheningan,"Mari saya tunjukkan meja kosong untuk Anda, Tuan!" Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya dan berjalan mengikuti gadis itu ke meja kosong persis di sebelah jendela kaca besar di sudut cafe._

" _Apa yang ingin Anda pesan, Tuan?" sial, suara itu begitu halus dan merdu. Mingyu tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila sambil terus menatap pelayan itu membuat yang ditatap merasa risih dan tidak nyaman._

" _Tuan?" pelayan itu memberanikan diri melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Mingyu, takut-takut kalau pengunjung itu sedang tidak waras._

" _Oh, maaf. Aku pesan Mocha latte dan chocolate muffin," dengan segera Mingyu menyebutkan pesanannya._

" _Baiklah, Tuan. Mocha latte dan chocolate muffin akan segera saya antar dalam lima menit. Apakah ada lagi, Tuan?"_

" _Tidak ada," ujar Mingyu santai sembari menautkan kedua jemarinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, masih dengan tatapan lurusnya pada si pelayan._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, Tuan. Saya akan menyiapkan pesanan Anda dulu," si pelayan hendak meninggalkan Mingyu seorang diri, tetapi tangan kanan Mingyu bergerak lebih cepat untuk menahan lengan kurus si pelayan._

" _Kenapa Tuan?" si pelayan menatap heran pemuda tampan berambut ungu di hadapannya._

" _Kau terlihat sangat cantik, bolehkah aku tahu namanu?" kata-kata gombalan terlontar dari mulut Mingyu dibarengi dengan kedipan._

 _Dengan sopan si pelayan melepaskan tangan Mingyu di pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum manis,"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan." Sial, Kim Mingyu baru saja dicueki._

 _Asal tahu saja, pelayan itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo, teman sekelasnya di kampus. Orang yang selalu duduk di depannya setiap hari. Orang yang selalu diabaikan karena penampilan cupunya. Kacamata berlensa tebal, gaya pakaian yang kuno, dan juga sifatnya yang pendiam membuat banyak anak yang tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Tetapi, seorang Kim Mingyu memeprhatikan sesuatu dari pemuda ini. Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo adalah pemuda yang baik dan pantas mendapatkan sambutan yang lebih dari teman sekelasnya karena kepribadiannya yang sangat baik tidak lupa dengan otak jeniusnya._

 _Wonwoo sangat gugup ketika melihat Mingyu memasuki cafe tempatnya bekerja. Dia tidak tahu kalau pemuda yang disukainya akan mampir ke tempatnya bekerja. Ya, walaupun mampir bukanlah kata yang tepat. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengurusi pesanan Mingyu, tetapi tatapan mematikan yang dilemparkan Jeonghan dari balik cash register memaksanya untuk bergerak. Lagipula, semua temannya sedang sibuk dengan pengunjung yang lain. Itulah sebabnya dia berusaha keras untuk profesional dan tidak terlihat gugip di hadapan Mingyu._

 _Setelah hari itu, Mingyu selalu datang ke cafe dan memastikan bahwa Wonwoo atau Jeon Jiwon yang melayaninya. Kadang-kadang dia berusaha menggoda si pelayan dan memeberitahunya beberapa gombalan yang ia pelajari dari Seungcheol dan Seokmin, sahabatnya. Dan tiap kali juga Wonwoo mengabaikan gombalan tersebut karena dia tahu Mingyu menyukai Jeon Jiwon, bukan Jeon Wonwoo. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu menjadi pelanggan tetap di cafe tersebut._

 _Menjadi pelanggan tetap membuat Mingyu semakin posesif akan Jiwon. Setiap kali ada pelanggan yang berusaha bertindak nakal dan kurang ajar, Mingyu akan beraksi. Seperti suatu hari ketika seorang ahjussi mencoba mengelus paha mulus Jiwon. Mingyu yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan kursinya dengan marah. Dengan kuatnya, ia mencengkeram lengan si ahjussi dan berkata,"Maaf Tuan, tolong jaga tangan Anda!" Setelah itu, ia mendorong Jiwon untuk kembali ke dapur._

" _Aww, Mingyu is so sweet," Minghao berujar dengan nada mengidolakan._

" _Apa?"_

" _Nope," pemuda yang lebih muda mendadak serius dan berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo tak habis pikir seorang diri._

 _Suatu hari ketika ada pria lain yang sedang menggoda Jiwon-nya (Ya, Mingyu sudah mengklaim Jiwon sebagai miliknya, di dalam pikirannya sendiri tentunya), pemuda berambut ungu itu dengan segera melemparkan tatapan tajam, dingin, dan mematikan tepat ke arah mata pria genit itu selama setengah jam hingga pelanggan itu kabur terbirit-birit saking takutnya. Bagaimana tidak kabur kalau tatapan Mingyu menguarkan aroma pembunuhan._

 _Keposesifan Mingyu tidak hanya ditunjukkan di dalam cafe, tetapi juga di luar cafe. Suatu malam, Mingyu sengaja menunggu hingga jam kerja Wonwoo berakhir dengan tujuan mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang. Saat itu, Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia tidak bisa keluar dengan pakaian laki-laki dan mengagetkan Mingyu tentu saja. Akhirnya ia memohon pada Jeonghan untuk menginap di dalam cafe semalaman, tetapi Jeonghan justru menarik paksa Wonwoo dan mendandaninya dengan pakaian cadangan yang selalu ia bawa, sebuah dress selutut sederhana berwarna putih dengan motif kupu-kupu kecil-kecil dilapisi sebuah cardigan warna biru tua. Bukankah Jeonghan boss yang baik?_

" _Wow, kau terlihat sangat cantik," Mingyu memandangi Wonwoo dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, rambut palsu cokelat bergelombang Wonwoo dibiarkan tergerai dengan sebuah bando warna biru tua yang menghiasinya, sebuah tas selempang kecil tersampir di pundaknya. Sial, ingatkan Wonwoo untuk menghajar bosnya yang terlalu baik. Atau mungkin ia harus mengadukan perbuatan gila Jeonghan pada Seungcheol, supaya sepupunya itu memutuskan Jeonghan._

" _Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu mencoba mengecek kening si pelayan, tetapi secepat kilat Wonwoo menghindarinya._

" _Tentu saja," jawabnya mantap._

" _Terus kenapa melamun?" Mingyu melemparkan tatapan menyelidik._

" _Ah, itu," tanpa sadar Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berbohong apa. Kedua tangannya refleks memeluk tubuhnya karena ia tidak punya keberanian lebih malam ini. Sepertinya Tuhan ingin menghukumnya malam ini._

" _Kau kedinginan? Pakailah ini!" Mingyu segera mencopot mantel panjangnya dan menyampirkan di tubuh kurus Wonwoo membuat si pelayan mendongak menatap pemuda tampan itu dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. Mingyu benar-benar seorang gentleman. Itulah alasannya kenapa semua gadis di kampus tergila-gila padanya._

" _Go...goma.. gomawo."_

" _Tak usah berterima kasih Jiwon-ah. Kajja!" Mingyu menjulurkan tangannya, tetapi Wonwoo tidak menyambutnya. Pemuda berambut ungu itu menatap tangannya yang terulur sendirian kemudian ia menarik tangannya ke samping tubuhnya sambil melemparkan senyum,"Baiklah, ayo kuantar kau pulang!" begitulan akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan._

 _Mulai malam itu Mingyu selalu menunggu hingga jam kerja Wonwoo berakhir dan mengantarnya pulang. Okay, mungkin Mingyu tidak akan curiga karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apartemen Wonwoo kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya._

 _Mingyu selalu datang setiap hari dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo merasa malu dan gugup. Malu karena perlakuan Mingyu padanya terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuat teman-temannya di cafe sering menggodanya._

" _Mau bertemu Jiwon, Mingyu oppa?" tanya Minghao._

" _Oh, kok tahu?"_

" _Yah oppa, bukannya selalu begitu? Kau itu sangat mudah ditebak oppa."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Uhum," sontak Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Apakah terlalu kelihatan kalau ia sedang mencoba mendekati Jiwon?_

" _Kalau begitu, dimana Jiwon?"_

" _Hari ini Jiwon libur oppa. Maaf," Minghao ingin sekali tertawa ketika melihat reaksi Mingyu terjebak dengan kebohongannya. Wajah kecewa Mingyu tidak bisa berbohong._

" _Apa? Kenapa? Apa dia sakit?"_

" _Ani."_

" _Terus kenapa?"_

" _Urusan keluarga?"_

" _Ani."_

" _Gomawo Ming sudah menggantikanku sebentar," suara merdu Wonwoo sontak membuat Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sirat kekecewaan di wajahnya hilang sudah._

" _Kau berbohong, kan?"_

" _Oh, Oh, kenapa Jiwon harus keluar sekarang? Padahal aku baru saja bermain-main," ucap Minghao,"Baiklah, kau pasti mau dilayani oleh Jiwon, kan oppa?" Minghao segera kabur ke dapur sembari berkata pada Wonwoo,"Pelanggan setiamu sudah datang."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Kim Mingyu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Wonwoo-ah, bisakah kau sampaikan pesanku pada Jeonghan kalau aku tak bisa bekerja hari ini? Ayahku akan dioperasi malam ini dan aku harus menungguinya bersama eomma,"Jisoo mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang mengambil beberapa buku di dalam lokernya sambil memasang wajah memohon._

" _Baiklah, Jisoo hyung. Aku turut berdoa semoga operasi ayahmu lancar."_

" _Terima kasih Wonwoo-ah. Kau memang sahabat yang baik," Jisoo menarik tubuh kurus Wonwoo dalam pelukan._

" _Tentu saja, hyung," Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya._

" _Beruntunglah kita bekerja di cafe yang sama."_

" _Yeah, kau benar Hyung."_

" _Gomawo Wonwoo-ah. Dan maaf karena hari ini aku tidak bisa membantumu menghindari Mingyu."_

" _Tak apa Hyung. Aku akan meminta bantuan Minghao dan Jihoon untuk melayani Mingyu kalau dia datang ke cafe."_

" _Benarkah? Wonwoo-ah, seingatku bukankah kau sudah menyukainya sejak lama? Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja?"_

" _Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya hyung."_

" _Kenapa? Dia menyukaimu. Dari tatapan matanya tiap kali menatapmu saat datang ke cafe, aku tahu kalau dia sangat menyukaimu Wonwoo-ah."_

" _Hyung, dia menyukai Jiwon. Jeon Jiwon. Bukan Jeon Wonwoo. Dan satu hal lagi, dia itu normal, Hyung."_

" _Wonwoo-ah, Jiwon dan Wonwoo adalah orang yang sama."_

" _Tidak hyung. Jiwon adalah gadis cantik, pintar, periang, dan supel yang membuat banyak orang menyukainya. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanyalah seorang pecundang Hyung."_

" _Oh come on Wonwoo-ah, jangan berpikiran seperti itu! Kau itu sempurna. Tak tahukah kau Wonwoo-ah? Kau itu sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."_

" _Jangan melambungkan harapanku, Hyung!"_

 _Hari itu di depan loker yang sudah sepi, Mingyu mengetahui sebuah rahasia besar. Pelayan dengan rambut bergelombang itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Pelayan cantik yang melayaninya setiap saat adalah Wonwoo. Orang yang disukainya adalah Wonwoo. Oh, takdir dan jalan misteriusnya. Pertama kali Mingyu bertemu dengan Wonwoo, dia sudah jatuh cinta. Tetapi ketika Mingyu sadar bahwa seorang pria tidak seharusnya menyukai pria lain, dia menyerah pada perasaannya._

 _Sahabatnya, Choi Seungcheol, merekomendasikan SEVENTEEN MAID CAFE sebagai tempat penghilang stres dimana ia bisa bertemu gadis-gadis cantik. Dan sekali lagi takdir memainkan perannya. Dia tidak tahu apakah perasaannya pada Wonwoo sudah berakhir, tetapi ia tahu kalau perasaannya itu asli. Lagipula mana mungkin seseorang jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama dua kali berturut-turut._

 _._

 _._

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

 **.**

 **.**

Jemari panjang Mingyu meraba tulang pipi Jeon Wonwoo membuat si pelayan merinding,"Mingyu, hentikan!" sadar akan kesalahannya, Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh.

"Wae?"

"Tidak. Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan hal ini. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya," Wonwoo mencoba berdiri dan menjauh, tetapi Mingyu lebih cepat meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menarik pemuda kurus itu ke pangkuannya.

"Kumohon jangan katakan hal seperti itu! Aku menyukaimu."

"Mingyu, kau tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Jiwon, aku menyukaimu. Ani, lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu," Mingyu memegang dagu Wonwoo dan menatap tajam mata si pelayan dengan tulus,"atau harus kukatakan .Woo."

Mata sipit Wonwoo membulat dan ia terpaku. Apa? Mingyu sudah tahu kalau Jeon Jiwon dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah orang yang sama.

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Wonwoo-ah. Aku menyukaimu sebagai Jeon Jiwon, tetapi aku lebih mencintaimu sebagai Jeon Wonwoo. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak hari pertama kuliah. Ketika kau menabrakku saat kau berlari menuju aula untuk upacara pembukaan. Hari itu, kau langsung kabur saat kutanya apakah kau baik-baik saja. Ingatkah kau akan hari itu? Kau menjatuhkan gelangmu dan aku memungutnya, bahkan aku memakainya sampai sekarang. Kau tidak ingat?"

Wonwoo menatap pergelangan tangan kanan Mingyu dan menemukan gelang kulit berwarna cokelat di sana. Yeah, itu gelangnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 dari ibunya. Dia tidak ingat telah menghilangkan gelang itu selama dua tahun.

"Mingyu, aku-," Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya di bahu Mingyu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak percaya kalau pemuda sempurna yang ditaksirnya akan balik menyukainya. Bahkan mencintainya di saat yang bersamaan dengan waktu dia pertama kali menyukai pemuda itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?'

Wonwoo terdiam. Ketika Mingyu berpikir bahwa Wonwoo tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, si pelayan menarik tengkuk Mingyu dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Betapa bahagianya Mingyu. Tangan kanannya segera menarik tubuh Wonwoo mendekat dan bibirnya kembali mencium bibir merah muda yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Wonwoo dan dengan senang hati si pelayan membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah itu bermain-main di dalam gua hangat dan manis miliknya.

"Tapi Mingyu-ya," Wonwoo terlihat panik dan kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mingyu,"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau orang lain tahu kalau kau berkencan denganku?"

"Mereka tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi apa yang kita lakukan Wonwoo-ah. Aku mencintaimu dan itulah yang penting saat ini."

"Tapi aku ini pecundang dan cupu Mingyu-ya."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu! Kau itu sempurna. Kau cantik, manis, baik hati, dan lebih baik dari semua orang di luar sana yang hanya mendekatiku karena tampangku. Kau tahu itu?" Mingyu menyibak poni rambut palsu yang masih menempel di kepala Wonwoo dan mencium kening itu sekilas.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Mingyu mengecup pipi tirus Wonwoo dan mengusak lembut rambut palsunya. Si pelayan merona merah dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda yang sudah resmi berstatus sebagai kekasihnya dan kembali mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Wonwoo mencium sudut bibir Mingyu yang tadinya berdarah akibat perkelahian dan menjilatnya sensual membuat Mingyu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara erangan. Tangan besar Mingyu mulai meraba paha mulus Wonwoo yang tidak tertutup stocking, terus meraba hingga ke atas menyibak rok pendek yang dipakai Wonwoo untuk bekerja.

"Wonie, kau menemukan kotak P3K nya kan?" Minghao tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang karyawan dan mengagetkan kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara tersebut. Pemuda China itu sedikit kaget dengan pemandangan rated R yang tersaji di depannya.

"O..o."

Sontak Wonwoo menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari wajah Mingyu seraya memandang wajah Minghao yang sekarang bersemu merah. Wajah Wonwoo tak kalah merah karena menahan malu, tetapi bukannya membiarkan Wonwoo menjauh, Mingyu justru semakin erat memeluk pinggang kekasihnya.

"Dia sudah menemukannya, Ming. Sekarang, kalau kau sudah tidak ada urusan, bisakah tinggalkan kami berdua?" suara berat milik Mingyu terdengar kalem. Sial, bagaimana bisa dia bersikap tenang sekarang?

"O-okay Mingyu-ya."

.

.

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

.

.

Di luar ruang karyawan

"Wow wow tebak apa yang terjadi di ruang karyawan?" Minghao hampir berlari dengan sepatu hak tingginya dengan sangat bahagia.

"Apa?" Seungcheol melihat ke arah Minghao yang sangat bersemangat.

"Minwon is real. Aku baru saja menyaksikan mereka sedang memakan bibir satu sama lain!"

"Oh my God!" Jun berlari ke arah Minghao dan memeluk kekasihnya erat. Mereka berpegangan tangan dan langsung melompat-lompat girang membentuk putaran seperti anak TK.

"Aku sudah menebaknya. Lambat laun mereka akan pacaran juga," Jeonghan berkata dengan tenang dari tempat duduknya sembari mengikir kukunya.

"Benarkah? Mingyu akhirnya mengakui perasaannya pada Wonwoo?" Jun masih tak percaya sahabatnya berani menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang sudah dicintainya selama dua tahun.

"We should congratulate them!" Seungcheol tersenyum mengetahui sepupunya sudah menemukan orang yang mencintainya.

"Of course!" ketiga orang di ruangan itu mengangguk serentak.

 **END**


End file.
